


The Truth Must Not Be Known

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [512]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Pre-Series, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The truth must not be known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 November 2016  
> Word Count: 140  
> Prompt: perceive  
> Summary: The truth must not be known.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann Rutledge and Margot Lyons. In a way, it still does, but I am still intrigued with the way John kept Ann away from Margot all these years.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

John doesn't often allow visitors to interact with Margot. He tells them that she's sleeping or that she's having a bad day and can't handle seeing anyone. In reality, he fears she'll wind up having a lucid phase and share things that are better left unknown to everyone but the two of them. He especially doesn't want her to suddenly start explaining things to Ann Rutledge of all people. While he understands how deeply their friendship ran before Margot's accident, he needs to keep Ann unaware of the complexities of Margot's condition. It will do him absolutely no good to anger that woman, particularly given her ties within the greater organization and with the Beast himself. If it means outright lying to Ann to keep her away, he'll do it without fear or hesitation. The truth must not be known.


End file.
